The Living Nightmare
by Normal Girlyy
Summary: Not my karen! Not my karen! Please not my karen! This was the only thing in Sue and Pete's Brockman's mind as their worst nightmare had come true when nine year old karen Does not come home from school! I know this is a bad summary please read! Thankyou
1. Chapter 1 : A Normal Morning

**Hey this is my first fanfic for outnumbered! I love outnumbered I watch it all the time. This is quite a dark story but I just wandered what would happen, how they would react. This is set after just after the 4th series. Jake is 15, Ben is 11 and Karen is 9! I don't own any of the characters or anything. Enjoy! **

"Mum , ben is jumping up and down on the washing machine" Jake shouted to his mother even though she was in the same room as him. Why did everyone in this family have to be sucha an idiot! Jake thought to himself. "Bens what? Ben we don't have time for this hurry up and get ready for school" Sue Brockmen yelled to her second youngest son. Sue continued to clean up, get herself ready for work and the kids ready for school. "Pete can you get ben to stop jumping on the washing machine?" She continued. Jake looked up from the kitchen table while listening his iPod and having breakfast to see the chaos of an average, embarrassing morning at the Brockmen household.

"Ben why are you jumping on the washing machine?" A nine year old Karen asked.

"Because I wanna see if the washing machine breaks when it has mud and ants and DVD's inside" Ben explained.

"That's silly" Karen exclaimed,

"No its not, its science" Ben continued.

"It's not science if it was science then, Erm you wouldn't need to jump on the washing machine" Karen said proudly.

At that moment Pete walked in and tried to analyses the situation. "No your wrong I am doing science because it's an experiment" Ben shouted back at Karen.

"No it's not an experiment ben because, because you have hair like a girl!" Karen shouted back. Ben and Karen then started to shout over each other

"Hey, hey, hey!" Pete shouted while separating Ben and Karen which was quite easy as ben was still on top of the washing machine. "Stop it! Karen go and get your shoes on" Pete continued. "But why you're not telling ben of" Karen said back to her dad. "Because I'm going to tell ben off when you have gone to put your shoes on ready for school" Pete explained . "That's a lie" Karen shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Ben what are doing jumping on the washing machine?" Pete asked dreading the answer. "I was doing an experiment" ben said while jumping down off the washing machine and running out the room "Ben" Pete shouted after ben after realising what he was doing. "Don't put DVDs and ants and mud in the washing machine" Pete continued to shout after his son. Oh god! Why did ben think of putting ants and DVD's in a washing machine? Pete thought to himself. Pete grabbed a cloth and cleaned the ants and mud out of the washing machine. He then grabbed the DVD's that were covered in mud and had about a hundred scratches. Well we're going have to throw them DVD's. Mostly jakes favourite. Well that's going to be a fun conversation.

Pete then came out of the laundry room with the DVD's covered in mud to find Karen and ben sitting on the counter watching the latest fight between sue and Jake. Pete noticed that ben had actually gotten ready and Karen had not. Unfortunately for sue she was losing the argument between Jake and herself. "Jake you are always out with your girlfriend, why don't you invite her round here" Sue said in a calm voice.

"Invite her here? Are you being serious? Do you not understand how embarrassing you are mum! God your sucha-" Jake was cut off by Pete who got himself involved.

"Ok what the hell is going on here" Pete shouted still hoping that Jake had not seen the DVD's in his hand.

"Mum says I can't go out with my girlfriend and I have to bring round here! You both realise how embarrassing that would be! " Jake fought back and looked at his parents who clearly didn't see this from his side. "You're both such twats!" Jake shouted back.

"Jake do not swear at you're at your mother or me" Pete snapped.

"Dad are they my DVD's?" Jake asked still very annoyed .Bloody hell! I didn't think he'd notice with everything else going on.

"Yes but it wasn't me who covered your dvd's in mud and ants or gave them hundreds of scratches it was ben" Pete confessed again dreading what was going to come out of his eldest sons mouth .

"Are you serious? Are you not gonna make him pay for new ones!" Jake shouted.

"Look Jake calm down! And ben apologise to your brother for ruining his DVD's" Pete explained to both of his sons.

"I'm sorry Jake for using your DVD's for science and you should hide your DVD's better" Ben said.

"Ben" Sue and Pete said in unison.

"I've had enough of this" Jake snapped and stormed out of the kitchen and the next thing everyone else heard was the huge slam of the front door.

"Right Karen go get your shoes and ben hurry up and get to school " sue said. Ben sighed and went outside to walk to school . Ben saw small silver car with blacked out windows, parked at the corner of the road. He realised that the car been since the Monday. It was now Thursday. As ben walked past the car on the way to school he looked in to the car window and saw a dark figure looking back at him. Ben then thought it was a good idea to run most of the way to school in case the dark figure came after him. Karen on the other hand ran upstairs to get her shoes and bag and stood just outside of the open front door and stood their listening to her parents conversation .

"Jake is pushing me right to the edge" sue snapped.

"I know" Pete said

"I bet his hiding something" sue suggested.

"You always think that." Pete said

"come on let's just go" sue mumbled feeling hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Karen ?

Sue rushed into the playground of Karen's school as always she was slightly late. Luckily none of the kids had come out. Thank god! Thought Sue she knew Karen would go mad if she was late. Sues mind wondered of too thinking of the morning events. Jake. He was pushing her right to the limit testing how she would go. Karen then broke her thoughts by walking up to Sue looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey, how was school today?" Sue asked her youngest child.

"It was good. At break Tanya was talking about different types of makeup." Karen said right .Sue then feared what Karen was going to come out with next.

"Really? What types of makeup?" Sue asked suspiciously.

"Like foundation, lipstick, eye liner, mascara and blusher. She even had some with her" Karen bragged.

"Well you're not having any" Sue said sternly. As they walked home.

"Why Tanya has makeup and masie and molly have makeup! And they have new dresses that come up to here" Karen said putting her hand above her knee. Sue was in shock. How their parents can let them do this. Their nine years old! For god's sake. Rather than explain to Karen why she shouldn't be doing this sort of stuff she would change the subject and let Pete deal with this, while she dealt with Jake.

As Sue tried to change the subject Karen clearly got bored and decided to run ahead. God! How was she meant to deal with Jake! And ben with his science experiments.

Sue sighed as she walked through the front door of her and Pete's house. "Hi" Sue called out to anyone who was in the house. She then walked into the kitchen where Pete and Jake were. "You alright?" Pete asked his wife. Jake sat on his laptop with his iPod in and rolled his eyes at his family and then continued to chat to his friends online. "Yea I'm fine" sue said.

"Where's Karen?" Pete asked.

"What do you mean where's Karen she ran in before me didn't she?" sue asked concerned.

"No! I thought she was with you" Pete's voice said with a hint of panic. Pete stared at sue before continuing. "Well maybe she's upstairs" Pete said in a much more panicked voice. He then ran upstairs followed by his wife who did the same as him. "Karen, Karen where are you?" Pete shouted as he ran into Karen's room to find it empty as she left it that morning .Sue then ran into her and Pete's room pulling the room apart shouting Karen's name and then thought that she must be in the living she told herself and then ran downstairs.

"Dad what's wrong with Karen" ben asked coming out of his room.

"Nothing doesn't worry just, just go back to your room" Pete stammered.

"But why? Is she not here then? Whys Karen not here?" ben asked.

"I don't know ben now stop asking questions and go into room and be quiet" Pete shouted. As he continued to search the entire upstairs looking for his daughter.

Sue was running around downstairs franticly shouting Karen's name panic had taken over her. Everything else was at the back of her mind. The only thing on her mind was Karen. This can't be happening, not to Karen. Not Karen not Karen please let my Karen be here! Sue thought as she shouted her daughter's name while tearing the living room apart. Jake sat there watching his mother in the living room pulling everything apart and decided to look in the laundry room where she had been that morning. Jake the came out of the laundry room and decided to check the garden. Jake then came in from the garden and started to become concerned about his baby sister. He then sat back down to where he was and not show his parents his emotions.

Pete then came running downstairs to find sue franticly searching the kitchen. Sue then looked as her husband walked into the room. Knowing the answer to the question she was going to ask. "Is she here where she?" sue said in a quiet voice.

"No" Pete answered trying not cry. "Jake look after ben and call the police me and your mum are going to look for Karen" Pete explained. Sue and Pete grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

"We walked home this way" sue said. Before coming to a complete stop at the corner of the road literally next to their house. This caused Pete to walk in to her. "Sue what are you doing" He snapped. And then realised that sue wasn't looking at him but the ground. "Sue what are you looking at", Sue then pointed towards the floor to revel Karen's school bag lying on the floor. "O my god" Sue shouted while clinging on to Petes arm and sobbed. Pete couldn't say anything. He had a terrible gut feeling about Karen. He tried to ignore them and hoped he the gut feeling was false.

"Hello my sister is missing. 19 keely road London. Thank you" Jake said. He called the police the minute the door slammed. He hoped Karen was fine and on an adventure somewhere. She maybe an annoying little sister but it didn't mean he didn't love her. That was his sister one of the most embarrassing people. But that was his sister. He loved her.

"Jake what's going on" Ben asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing don't worry" He lied.

"Mum and dad will tell you later" Jake explained to his younger brother. He didn't want to be the person to say that Karen was missing. Just as ben went to reply with a pointless question both boys heard their mother shout "O my god". Just as both sons were about to run and see what their mother was shouting about Jake held ben back and told him to stay. For once in bens life he did what he was told. Jake then ran to the front and opened it slightly and saw the back of both of his parents. And half of Karen's bag. He had a terrible gut feeling about Karen. He tried to ignore them and hoped he the gut feeling was false.

Sue and Pete then became hysterical and decided to run around the area shouting Karen's name. People then came out of their houses and became aware of the situation. Jake and ben sat at the kitchen table in silence not knowing what to say. A police car turned up at the house the same time as Sue and Pete.

It had been 10 minutes since Karen

Failed to return home.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Interview

"Mrs Brockmen where was the last time you saw your daughter?" The police women asked. It had been 15 minutes since sue and Pete were running around the streets shouting Karen's name hysterically. The police officers had managed to calm them slightly down and bring them inside the house where they were now being questioned by two police officers in the living room. Jake and ben now sat on the top of the stairs listening to every word of the interview.

Sue glanced up at the police officer and looked her straight in the face to reply to her question. "The last time I…I saw my, my daughter" Sue whispered trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "We were, were walking home from school, well she ran ahead and …that was the last I saw her" Sue said finally bursting in to tears. Pete then squeezed sues hand and gave her a box of tissues and trying to stop himself from crying.

"Right does your child always run of?" The officer asked sue suspicious of Karen's behaviour. Sue then tried to pull herself together and answered through her tears.

"Yes but, but she….usually comes home" Sue said still struggling to stop crying.

"Right. Are you positive that was the last time you saw your daughter? As I can't see how you could of last seen your daughter at five past three while you walking home and Karen ran off , yet you were home a few minutes after but you said earlier that you ten minutes away from your house when Karen ran off. This doesn't add up. Mrs Brockmen?" The police officer questioned becoming more suspicious.

Pete could not believe what he was hearing. How could this officer think that sue was involved with Karen going missing! Was she seriously thinking that his wife could seriously have hurt Karen! Look at her! She was sitting there crying her eyes out because their Karen was missing and this officer was questioning her of being a good mother and a kidnapper?

"This is bloody ridiculous" Pete snapped.

"Excuse me Mr Brockmen?" The officer raised an eye brow

"You cannot seriously think that my wife had any involvement with my daughter going missing!" Pete shouted

"Well Mr Brockmen we have to consider all aspects of the investigation" She snapped back.

"Yes I know that but it's bloody obvious that my wife didn't harm Karen or kidnapper Karen! We've been running around looking everywhere and you think we bloody hurt her? And anywhere if there's two of you here then who is looking for Karen" Pete shouted back at the two police officers.

"Well Mr Brockmen like my collage said we have to consider all aspects of the investigation and we do have some officers currently searching the area and looking in to case files. We will do everything we can to find to your daughter." The officer replied in a harsh tone.

It had been an hour since sue and Petes interview's that were both recorded and fished. "Right" The women police officer said "We would like to speak to the children" She asked.

"Yes we will go get them." Sue said putting on her fake smile. And was followed out of the living room by Pete. As they came out of the living room they heard footsteps to the landing where ben and Jake had just ran to. "Jake, ben could you both come down here. The police officers would like to talk to you." Pete shouted up. Jake then came down stairs his eyes were slightly puffy. Sue saw the worried look on her oldest sons face. He looked like the scared little boy again. The entire moody attitude was a cover up of his sensitivity. Something he wouldn't admit. Ben then came down and followed his brother, ben didn't really know what was going on, and he just played along. Sue and Pete then went and sat in the kitchen in silence hoping Karen was safe.

"Right boys do you both know what has happened" The police asked after getting them to say their full name and age.

"Yes" Jake said confidentially.

"No, where's Karen?" Ben asked.

"Well that's what you're here about. Your little sister Karen is missing and we believe that someone has taken her away from you." She explained before continuing. "Now Jake since you're the eldest we're going to interview you first. Now can you tell me what happened this morning?" She questioned Jake.

"Well it was a normal morning, had breakfast I had a fight with my parents about seeing my girlfriend, went to school, and came home" Jake said.

"Right do you know what Karen was doing this morning?" She asked.

"No. She was a bit quite well I didn't actually speak to her. I was wrapped up in my own world. I wish I happed spoken to her." Jake said shaking his head in denial. The last time he did speak to her was when they eating breakfast and he asked her to pass the cereal box. They were his only words. His last words to her. If he had known that something was going to happen to her he would have stopped her going to school, do whatever she wanted just to make her happy. To see her smile one more time, I was just thinking about myself again!

The police officer snapped Jake out of his thoughts by asking more questions about Karen and about today, what Karen was doing, where she was and anything unusually. Jake answered all the questions without crying.

Once his interview finished he ran out of the living room and upstairs to his room to call Victoria. Victoria. He loved her. He then thought if this had happened to Victoria. He'd be lost without her. He would kill the person that took her. He felt like doing the same now. Jake then grabbed his phone to call Victoria and tell her what has just happened. She met Karen a few times when she was round her friend's house as she lived next door to Victoria. But Victoria had talked about getting to know ben and Karen better, she loved Karen she thought she was so adventurous. O! God here it goes.

"Ben what happened this morning?" The officer asked after hearing the massive slam of bedroom door upstairs. She then turned round to look through the living room doors to see sue and Pete converging between themselves of what to do. The officer turned back around and looked at the mess on the floor where things had been thrown about. The parent's story seemed to make sense and jakes one seemed to match in areas .Sues timing seems to be slightly out but that is mostly likely down to the hysteria. Ben's story should match by the sound of things. Thing is who would of stolen a nine year old girl running home from school? And how would they of done this? Her collage who had not spoken much had taken of the interview. He seemed to be getting frustrated by the young boy's replies. "What if aliens had taken Karen and they need her to tell stories about human life so they can try and blend in with humans and then kill us" Ben asked the police officers.

"What?"

"You 'know aliens that live in space and wanna kill us! They use Karen to understand what it's like to human so they can kill us and eat out brains and drink our blood!" Ben explained while sitting at an angle to look out the window.

"Aliens did not take your sister. Ben this is very serious. Was there anything different today?" She said getting slightly annoyed waiting for ben to answer

"Then who did"? Ben quizzed the police officers. Still looking out the window.

"Ok I think we are done here. Ben you are free to go" She said slightly relieved.

"Ok. I bet it was the man from the creepy car." Ben yelled as he left the room to go into the kitchen.

What? The police officer thought to herself. She looked down at watch great! They had been there for two hours and now he decides to tell them some key information.

The two officers followed ben in to the kitchen to ask about the "Creepy car"! "Ben what do you mean about the creepy car".

"Well there was a creepy sliver parked on the corner of the road it had been they for days and the zombie man tried to get me this morning" Ben described thinking that he was most clever.

"Well is it still there" Sue asked while getting up from the counter and walking over to ben that had got chocolate out of the fridge.

"No. I think the zombie that lived inside the car took her" Ben replied while closing the fridge door and stuffing food in his mouth.

"O for f..! Ben why didn't you tell us earlier" Pete snapped as held a framed photo of Karen.

"Cause you looking for Karen."

"Ok ben can you back and living room we really need you to concentrate about this and tell us everything you know. Mrs and Mr Brockmen I will need to ask you and Jake a few more question about this" The officer said as she made her way back to the living room with her collage and ben following . Yes! She thought a break through! I hope this is the key information she thought to herself as she sat back on the sofa and got out the things she needed and started to interview.

**Author notes: I know this a long chapter compared to the first two but I got slightly carried away. This is the short version of the chapter. I would just like to thank anyone that has reviewed my story it means so much!Xx**


	4. Chapter 4 : The First Night

The realisation of the situation had finally hit him as lay awake in bed. Ben rolled over at looked his clock. How can it only be five minutes past eleven? It should later than that. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep so he couldn't cry. Sleep so he couldn't feel the pain. Sleep because it was a way out. I don't get it. Why would someone take Karen? Probably cause she is annoying and won't let me blow the heads of her teddy's for science! She is stupid for that. I bet it was the zombie man from the creepy car. I don't get why he took her though. Karen hasn't done anything to him. When I find him I'll use my amazing science experiments and my jokes and I, I'll kill him and become a hero. A smile grew on bens face while as he thought of being a hero by killing the person that kidnapped Karen by telling jokes and using his "science experiments". He then thought about the "Zombie man". What if he comes back? Bens smile then disappeared and worried look came on his face. What if he takes me?

After spending about an hour of tossing and turning in his bed trying to sleep Jake decided to give up on going sleeping. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. All he could think about was today. What had happened? It seemed like a dream. That you can't wake up from. Jake was then snapped out of his thoughts when his bedroom light was switched on. Practically blinding Jake for a few seconds.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing?" Jake shouted at his younger brother, who had now closed jakes bedroom door.

"I wanted to see if you were awake?"

"You came into my room at ten past eleven to see if I was awake?" Jake asked his little brother.

"Yes" Ben said smiling trying to convince Jake that it was the real reason he had come to Jake.

"Ok I'm awake now go away!" Jake snapped at ben. Jake then realised ben hadn't come up with a pointless excuse like he normally does to annoy his brother. Instead he just stood there clearly he wanted something. "Ben what's wrong?" Jake asked as he became curious of what ben wanted.

"Nothing I'm just …I'm just scared" Ben admitted.

"Scared? why are you scared ben?"

"What if that zombie man from the creepy car kills Karen?" Ben said as he sat down next Jake with a scared look on his face.

"He…He won't kill Karen. She, she will home before you know it. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Come on let's go down stairs and watch TV" Jake lied hoping that would of satisfied ben. He didn't want to say anymore. He had never seen ben that scared before. It was weird to see ben that quite. He agreed with Jake and they were now watching some crappy film that ben liked. Jake hoped it would take bens mind of Karen. And his. He didn't want to think about today anymore. Just watch... just watch the film. Don't think about anything else. Just watch the film.

"Pete" Sue whispered as she looked over at her husband who was facing the other diction from her. Sue then sat up and was determined to get Pete to talk to her.

"Pete. How can you sleep?" Sue snapped at her husband who then turned over to face her.

"How can you sleep when Karen is missing" Sue continued.

"Well I wasn't actually sleeping; I was just closing my eyes. And thinking" Pete responded to his wife

"You were just closing your eyes and thinking? About what?"

"About today, about Karen. I don't understand how she went missing" Pete explained.

"Me either. I mean she was there right there. She was right in front of me I-" Sue said in a small voice. Before cutting herself of and changing the conversation. "Do you want to know the last thing Karen was going on about?" Sue continued.

"What?" Pete said as he sat up to join his wife.

"Well she was talking about how one of her friends had brought in makeup and that she wanted some and now some of her friends have small dresses and she wanted one. I said no and started talking about what she could have instead and…..then she, she ran of" Sue stuttered trying to hold back hers tears. Pete then pulled sue towards him as she cried. Sue then stopped herself from crying to carry on talking.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't of let her run of. I should of held her hand or made her come back. I should caught up with, I-"

"No, no sue your being ridicules. You could not have known that something like this was going to happen- ." Pete said in disagreement

"Yes I should have known .I was with her. I could have stopped it. I should of listened to ben when he was going on and on about that bloody car the other day." Sue said as she had cut Pete of from talking.

"Sue-

"I walked past it every day; I mean who parks there anyway. We should have made them move then maybe Karen would still be here."

"Sue-" Pete tried to talk but was once again cut off by sue who had carried on talking.

"Pete? If the person from the "creepy car" really did take Karen. Do you think that they were…were, watching us?" Sue asked as looked up to her husband for his response.

"Well...they must of, if they were for that long" Pete confessed There was a silence between the couple as they realised that they had been watched. This person must of known everthing.

"They were watching everthing that we did. Everything. "Confirming this sent a shiver down sues spine.

"They would of known our routine what time you took Karen to school, what time I went to work" Pete said with a blank look on his face.

"Everything" Sue said before continuing. "That car had been there for four days. Four days! And I didn't notice it or do anything. I should of done something I-"Sue said before being cut off by Pete.

"No sue stop it. This wasn't your fault. We couldn't know that Karen would be taken! We couldn't know" Pete Whispered as he began to cry along with sue. We couldn't know, we couldn't know.


	5. Chapter 5 : 24 Hours

"Jake, Ben wake up" Sue said gently to her two sons that fallen asleep on the sofa and much to Sues anger had left the TV on. But she was willing to let that go. Jake and ben both let out a groan and looked up to their mother.

"Mum?" Ben said as he sat up on the sofa.

"Yes darling"

"Do we still have to go to school today?" Ben asked

"Well…Erm-"

"Yes you do. Just because Karen is…not here doesn't mean you don't have to go to school" Pete said as he entered the living room. Jake sighed as he got up from the sofa and made his way upstairs to get ready for school. Ben then went into the kitchen with sue and Pete following

"Why do we have to go to school? I bet you're not going to work?" Ben questioned having the upper hand.

"Pete has you talked to the headmaster?" Sue said interrupting the conversation.

"No. Not yet. And ben there is a difference because you need to go to school to learn and I need to know what's going on with Karen." Pete explained to his youngest son.

"Look ben you're going to school and when you get home we will….tell what we know! Now go and get ready" Sue whispered in a soft voice. Ben then sighed and went upstairs to get ready for school. Pete went into the living room to call the headmaster. Sue was now on her own. She looked around the kitchen and saw a stack of pictures that Karen wanted her to look at. Sue sat herself at the counter and looked through the most bizarre drawings she couldn't make out what they were. This brought a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. No sue don't cry, hold them back. Karen will be fine, Karen will be fine, and Karen WILL be fine. Sue told herself over and over again. To make herself believe it.

Pete then walked in from the living room to explain to sue what was happening with his work. "Well they said I'm not needed in today anyway and I will have to go tomorrow and-"

"That's good. Ben. Jake hurry up and get ready for school." Sue shouted up before letting her husband carry on.

"After I got off the phone with the school the police called and said can we go to the station as soon as possibly?"

"Bloody hell I hope its something good" Sue said. Jake then came downstairs in his school uniform . Sue looked at her eldest son. He had huge bags under his eyes and a worried look on his face.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Sue asked jake

"Yea I'm ..i'm fine" Jake said uneasly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes , yes I'm sure. I'm gonna be late" Jake said racing to the front door. The quicker he got to school the better. Ben then quickly followed still protesting that he should have the day off because he wanted to wait at home and kill the zombie man. Once ben and Jake had left sue and Pete got changed and made their way to the police station.

Pete looked around the corridor. White walls with the odd photo of an officer. At least they had made to the police station even if they were an hour late. Bloody traffic! Pete thought to himself. Pete's eyes felt heavy as he watched officers run around with different files, walking in and out different rooms. He then looked over at sue who looked extremely tired. He couldn't blame her they only managed to get an hour's sleep at the most. She had quite heavy bags under her eyes and worried look where her smile should be. Her eyes full of tears as she was ready to cry any minute. He then grabbed her hand and turned to face her. A smile came on her face as she tried to hide her tears. She knew she couldn't. They were both snapped out of their thoughts as the officer who interviewed them yesterday came out of the door next their seats. Her long brown hair was tied up in a long pony tail. She wore a black suit that showed a red top. She wore red lipstick and shoes to match.

"Mr and Mrs Brockmen come in here with me" She said in a nice tone of voice different to the one she had the day before. She then continued to talk. "Could please take a seat here as we have some information" Sue and Pete took their seats and listened to what the officer had to say. She picked a large brown folder and opened and placed it on the table and got a picture of "The creepy car".

"Is this the car that your son was talking about?" She questioned

"Yes…that's the car that was parked outside out house" Sue cried as tears again formed in her eyes.

"Ok. Well we are aware of the fact that a neighbour of yours across the road has CCTV and we have an officer currently obtaining the footage .This camera points in the diction of your house and we should see some emerge from the car and take your daughter." The officer explained. Letting the information sink in. As she let the information sink in she put the image back into the folder and got another piece of paper out and then continued.

"The person that we believe took Karen is someone we have been trying catch for a year now. If this is the person we are after they would be in prison for child trafficking." She stopped for a moment before explaining. "Child trafficking is where a person takes children from different age ranges, usually from seven to fifteen. And these children can be used as slaves, child pornography, prostitution, and fraud or child camel around the world. But the person we believe took Karen only operates in slavery." She said showing no emotion on her face as delivered the news.

"No! Please tell me this isn't true" Sue screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"What? This can't be happening!" Pete whispered to himself as he cried. The room was quite as Pete and sue could believe what they had heard. The officer just shuffled papers not daring to look at the parents as they cried. Sues mind was racing Karen is missing, someone has Karen. Someone has SOLD Karen.

After five minutes of crying sue broke the sudden tension in the air. "So wha-what does this mean?" Sue asked while she cried.

"Basically these children are taken from their families and sold to different families. We think Karen has been taken by these. But there is one good thing" The officer said.

"One good thing? What bloody good thing could it be?" Pete shouted as he tears had stopped. The sadness was replaced with anger that came raging out as the officer had said a "good thing".

"The good thing Mr Brockmen is that child trafficking operates around the world, but the person we believe took Karen operates around London. So we have good belief that Karen is still in the capital. We also know the abductor changes his appearance and name regularly, but unless we have the CCTV footage we won't know what he looks like" The officer explained sharply. Pete and sue had managed to stop themselves crying and let the officer explain about what is going to happen.

"Once we have the cctv footage we can identify the abductor and then look for Karen. You will be posted with information regularly. I personally advise you be open and honest with your two sons about what is going on, as they will become confused. With work you should explain what is going generally we will come to your work if it is urgent." She explained. She then went over to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down a number and gave it to sue. "If you discover anything contact me on this number. Can have both of yours for emergencies?" The officer asked sue and Pete and passed them each some paper and pens for them to write down their numbers. Once they had the officer spoke advice to help dealing with the situation.

Once sue and Pete arrived home they went into the kitchen and sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

"Pete? What do we tell Jake and ben?" Sue said looking down at the floor trying not to cry.

"We...have to tell them the truth. Karen was taken by someone that sol-sold her" Pete said before crying. Sue then began to cry upon seeing her husband cry. The front door then slammed and ben walked into the room stopping sue and Pete crying and put on fake smiles.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ben asked as he walked into the room to find both of his parents crying and then stopping and putting massive fake smiles. Dam! I bet they found out about me doing surgery on the two frogs at lunch time.

"Can you sit down at the table we need to talk to you and Jake when he get in" Pete said sternly as he and sue went and sat down at the table opposite ben.

"What's it about?" Ben asked

"Wait until Jake gets here sweet heart" Sue said as wiped her eyes. I can't do this. I can't tell them. How I'm going to tell Jake and ben! Jake. I bet his with Victoria that's why his late. He is always up to something. Sues thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and Jake walking in the kitchen with both his headphones on to find his parents and younger brother sitting at the table. The first thought was Karen.

"What's happened? Is it about Karen?" Jake asked as he removed his iPod and bag and placed them on the counter before joining ben and ignoring his parents answer.

"Right we need to tell something. And yes it is about Karen. Well the thing is, is that…" Sue whispered before tears started to fill her eyes again and Pete took over.

"The person who took ka-karen is involved in child trafficking. And they took her and sold her to, to another family." Pete said weakly and looked at the faces of his two sons.

"What, what does that mean?" Ben asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means that the person who took Karen sold her to someone else. One small good thing is that, that the person that took her is still in London and so is Karen." Sue answered with tears still in her eyes.

"Right so you're saying my little sister was taken my someone who then sold her. But that's ok because she's still in London" Jake said with a hint of anger in his voice. How can they sit there and pretend to be ok with this? Do they think I'm stupid? I'm fifteen for god's sake I understand!

"Yes Jake. But the police officer reckons they will find Karen soon." Sue said pleadingly to her son.

"The police officer reckons? I can't deal with" Jake shouted and ran up upstairs to his room and slammed the bedroom door behind him. The police officer reckons? Twats! I could find her quicker then they bloody could. Jake then collapsed on his bed and the anger that boiled inside him had turned to sadness and tears came streaming down his face. As he lay on his bed and cried.

"I don't get why the zombie took Karen?" Ben asked as he started to become annoyed.

"Because …. Because. Look ben I don't know, I really don't know" Pete snapped as he was overcome by a flash of anger.

"Pete!" Sue shouted back at her husband. Ben then stormed into the living room and turned on the Wii and tried to take his mind of the current situation.

"Look at us. Everthing is falling apart." Sue continued to shout.

"Sue what's the time" Pete said surprisingly calm.

"About quarter past three" Sue snapped at her husband

"It's been 24 hours since Karen's been missing"

**Author's notes: Hi I know this chapter is slightly longer and not as good as the others and I know that the situation of Karen being taken is rather extreme but it works. I may seem crazy for putting that. The chapters maybe put up less frequently as I am now back at school and have exams coming up (resits) as it is my final year and I suck at school. I also wanna thank you to anyone that has read this or reviews this you have no idea how much that means. Thank you! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 : I Want To Go Home!

**Authors Notes: This chapter is about Karen and her abductor. Don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable.**

"But I don't understand" Karen whined. She looked around the front room/ kitchen of the flat. The huge glass patio doors that had a view of other flat buildings and famous landmarks of London in the distance. She looked up to the sky and the dark grey clouds seem to surround the top of the buildings it was as if the clouds were to swallow the buildings up. She then turned round to face the rest of the room. The whole room had light wooden brown flooring and deep white walls that gave the flat a modern look. The living room had a dark red rug in the centre of a cream three seater sofa and a flat screen TV that hung on deep white wall. The kitchen consisted of a silver fridge big enough for Karen to fit into ten times! There was island in the middle and that had four raised seats around the island. She knew there were three other bedrooms and a bathroom that she had not seen yet. Karen then slummed as her back hurt from being made to sleep on the balcony in a sleeping bag where the freezing cold wind lay above her face like a blanket of frost.

"I do not understand what you mean Karen" Her abductor said to her. Karen turned round from looking at the view to face him. His light brown hair was combed and gelled and sat neatly on top of his head. He had crystal blue eyes that stuck out of his white pale face. His forehead was covered in wrinkles where every worry had seemed to implant itself on his head to remind him of it. He wore a black designer suit with a white shirt and blue tie. Karen then continued to talk.

"Why am I here? I wanna go home to my mummy and daddy!" Karen said starting to get annoyed she wasn't allowed home.

"You are here to serve us Karen yo-"

"To serve you? But I don't want to serve you. That's like me saying that… you have to come home with me and making you sleep in garden and, and making you make me dinner"

"No Karen that's not quite the same but your mummy and daddy told me to take you" He explained with a grin on his face

"No they didn't. They always say don't talk to strangers or don't hide under their car." Karen said imitating her mother. Before Karen carried on. "Mum and daddy won't tell you to take me because; because it's not very nice did ben tell you?"

"No ben didn't tell me bu-"

"Did Auntie Angela tell you? Because one time mum kicked Auntie Angela up the bum".

"No Karen your auntie Angela did not tell me to take you"

"Ooo! Did brick tell you?"

"Who's brick?"

"Brick is Auntie Angela's husband who has five kids and Auntie Angela didn't like anymore and came to stay with us and broke 2 rules on the list I wrote, and then went back to him. Mum said that she was stupid."

"Right well he didn't tell me" He his annoyance grew and showed in his voice.

"Then who did? Someone had to because you don't take people you don't know because …Erm it's not right" As Karen carried talking and asking more questions , her abductors annoyance grew bigger and in each answer his voice came clearer and deeper . Until he snapped. The look in his eye changed he went over to Karen and grabbed roughly by her shoulders and pushed against the balcony doors where Karen let out a groan as her head hit the glass.

"Listen Karen you are staying here as a slave! And if you don't like that well I could ship you off to another family! So bloody fast that you would even know what hit you. Do you understand Karen? Do you? " He shouted directly in to the young child's face.

"Yes… But when do I get to go home?" Karen asked still not getting the situation.

"You don't go home." He dug his nails in her shoulders as he shouted his response in her face.

Karen bit her lip trying not to cry as the tears were forming in her eyes. And then swallowed her tears before answering.

"But why don't I go home" She wisped with fear and annoyance. That was it. He lost his short temper and anger filled his veins he let go of her shoulder and raised his left arm towards her and smacked her in the face. The impact caused Karen to fall to the floor and scream with tears streaming down her face as she slowly looked up.

"You stay here and you don't leave." He said loud and clears before continuing. "Don't you ever ask me that again?" He shouted down to her. Like she was nothing. Karen nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. But he hadn't finished yet. He opened to the balcony doors and pushed on the balcony with such force that sent her flying into the brick wall that ended the balcony causing her to scream again. He then shut and locked the door and pulled the curtain. The grey clouds had now opened up and let the rain fall down heavily. She moved away from the wall and in the corner against the door to protect herself from the rain. She curled up in to a ball with her hands around her knees tugging at her school skirt as she stated to cry as hard as the rain. As it hit her. She **wasn't **going home!

**Author's notes: I just want to say I have changed the grammar and added the odd line in charters 1, 2, 3 and 5. And I would like to thank breather89 for reviewing my story it means so much thankyou!Xx**


	7. Chapter 7 : Authors Notes

Authors Notes: Wow! I firstly I wanna thank breather89, rockerchick511 & Vicky P for reviewing my story you have no idea how much that means. I also wanna thank anyone who has read my story and who has added this to their favourites and alerts it means so much so thank you it really does mean so much , I was so happy when I saw the e-mails in my Hotmail messenger so thank you so much for that!

Well secondly I think I owe you an explanation of why I haven't updated , which I will as I'm not abandoning this story . But the reason is that I'm quite busy at the moment as I am in my last year of GCSE which means the exam period has actually started and I had my first one which was my drama GCSE today ( well yesterday by time this is posted) so I have to revise for my exams but I promise I will try to update as often as I can .

I do have another chapter that I'm currently writing and will try and post as quick as I can, but my updates will be quite slow until my exams finish. (Hope you accept my explanation)

But overall I just want to thank you and promise to update as quick as I can!Xxx


	8. Chapter 8 : Authors Notes Again!

**I am so sorry for not updating. I feel so bad for leaving this for so long , so I think I owe you an explanation of why I haven't updated. **

**My laptop had a virus on the hard drive (on my birthday ) and was taken to get repaired which it now is and that I didn't lose any of my stories on there. The bad thing is I lost all the programs such as itunes(I have back now ) and word that I still haven't got and as I haven't got word I can't update or write anymore. (until my dad decides to buy it for me) . Plus I have just started college and it is very hectic . But I promise as soon as I get word I will update with a new chapter as that is the least I owe you.**

**I would also like your views with the whole "Karen being sold" thing. As I'm not sure weather to keep it as it is or to change it as she has been taken for different reasons. But if I do change it I will keep most of the story the same but just change the odd detail. If you have any ideas please inbox me , I'd really appreciate it , thank you. **

**I would also just like to thank anyone that has reviewed my story or made this you favourite you have no idea what having 9 review's or being added to someone's favourites means to me , I literally jumped up and down when I checked my account . So thank you for sticking by me , even if I haven't updated in ages.**

**I promise that I will update as soon as possible and if you have any ideas please let me know so I can plan out on paper. **

**P.S you might wonder how I have put an authors notes on here and not have word . Well I'm using my step-dads laptop and he doesn't know as he is at work. I just thought I might add that.**

**Hope you understand! From Normal Girl! X x x**


End file.
